Optical couplers provide a means for realizing an optical connection between optical fibers. A typical optical coupler is comprised of two optical connectors and a main body for interfacing the two optical connectors. Each of the optical connectors holds a separate optical fiber in a fixed and aligned position. The optical connectors fit into respective ends of the main body so as to create the optical connection between the respective optical fibers. The fit of the optical connectors to the main body is such that the optical fibers abut each other end to end.